Hollow Memories
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: It's been four years since Chihiro and Haku parted when Chihiro meets Haku again. But Chihiro doesn't remember anything. And with a new problem arising, will Chihiro ever get her memories back, or will it be as if the destined pair had never met?
1. Chapter 1

_**I think this anime is really sad how can Chihiro and Haku just part like that? well, anyway, felt like writing a fanfic dedicated to them and some crazy friends of mine (: this fanfic is set about 4 years after Chihiro and Haku's parting.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Four Years Ago…**

Chihiro's hand grasped Haku's tightly. Her fathomless onyx eyes shining with unshed tears. 'Will we ever meet again?'

He smiled warmly and nodded slightly, his grey-green eyes flashing with concern and unexplainable euphoria. 'We will.'

The air was heavy with the sorrow of saying farewell.

'Promise?' Chihiro breathed out, knowing that they would probably never meet again, two completely different existences living in two completely different worlds. But she wanted to hear him lie before she left, just to somehow soothe her aching soul and breaking heart.

'Promise.' His answer was swift and smooth, showing no signs of having lied at all, but his eyebrows furrowed slightly for a moment, and she knew.

_Haku, you'll always be my first love. I'll never forget that. _She lowered her eyes, feeling her throat tighten.

He held his breath. 'Now go, and don't look back until you get through the tunnel.' He slowly let go of her hand and gave her a small push on the back to get her going. _Chihiro, you'll never remember me as your first love._

Chihiro turned around, her brown ponytail slashing the tense atmosphere, and she ran towards the tunnel, her footsteps lost in the green grass, towards her parents. They slowly walked into the tunnel they had came from.

She dug her fingers into her mother's sleeve to stop her tears from falling, and to stay shining in her eyes.

'Chihiro, don't cling like that. You'll make me fall,' her mother murmured.

Chihiro and her parents stepped out into the open on the other side. Leaves covered the hood and roof of the car, looking as if they'd been gone for weeks instead of a few hours. They stood around, confused.

'Oh my God, what happened?' her father rushed to brush the leaves away.

Chihiro stood next to a stone statue that seemed strangely familiar. She turned back to look into the tunnel, squinting at the other end. They had gone in and taken lunch in one of the many restaurants inside. The owner of the restaurant wasn't around, so her father had left the money on the countertop, and then they had gone for a walk around the strangely empty town.

And that was all they did before coming back through the tunnel. But something was ringing in the back of her mind. Ringing urgently enough to give her a sense of importance, but she couldn't bring herself to remember it no matter how hard she tried.

'Chihiro! We're going now! Get in the car!'

She gave the tunnel one last look before turning around and getting into the car, driving away.

* * *

'Chihiro! Hurry up! We don't want the movers to reach the house before us!'

Chihiro scraped her brown hair into a rough ponytail and tied a shining, pink rubber band around it. She had found the rubber band in her hair four years ago after moving to the house they were now leaving, and taken a liking to it due to its enigmatic familiarity. 'Just a second, Mom!'

They got into the car and her father drove off. 'You miss your old friends, don't you, Chihiro? Aren't you glad we're moving back to our house four years ago?'

'Mom, they've probably all forgotten about me.' Chihiro lay in the backseat, holding a bouquet of white carnations instead of pink roses this time.

'That's impossible, honey.'

'Is too.' She turned her face to look at the cushions instead of her mother, who was peering from the passenger seat.

'Oh shit!'

Mother and daughter turned to face the speaker. Her father banged the steering wheel. 'I'm sorry, I think I took a wrong turn.'

'Again?' her mother asked. 'Didn't you make the same turn four years ago?'

'Can't be helped, can it? And since we're here already let's go back to that restaurant. I kind of miss their food.' Her father parked the car next to a very familiar looking stone statue and they got out.

'This tunnel…' Chihiro murmured, feeling a wave of nostalgia crash upon her inner shore.

The family of three walked through the tunnel and through the grassy field and into the empty town once again. They made a turn into the restaurant they were in previously and her parents sat themselves in the very same seats.

Something in Chihiro made her uncomfortable. 'Mom,' she whispered. 'Dad? I think we should go, it feels wrong here.'

'Come on, Chihiro!' her father said, slapping her on the back. 'You didn't try the food here last time, either. It's good, I swear.'

'I'm not hungry…' Chihiro walked backwards out of the shop. 'I'll just go for a walk while you guys eat…'

'Come back safely, don't get lost!' her mother shouted after her as she ran off.

Chihiro wandered the deserted streets; feeling shivers constantly going down her spine, as if she was being watched. She half crossed a bridge above a railway track and leaned over the railing, a small breeze caressing her cheek, and removing her hair from her face.

To her right was a wooden door, the sign above it read 'bathhouse'.

She shut her eyes and sighed, losing herself in the familiar peaceful feeling.

'What are you doing here?'

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open and she snapped her head around to look at whoever had spoken.

A boy around her age with shoulder length black hair and dressed in old fashioned clothes was staring at her in shock.

'You…' Chihiro gasped.

'…Chihiro? What… why…?' his heart was pounding furiously. Her next question sent his doubts reeling into a vortex.

'…who are you?'

**A/N: first chapter is done yay! XD I kind of find it a little boring for now, I hope things will get interesting in later chapters (: anyway, PLEASE REVIEWW! I love reviews! Good or bad, I like them all! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not used to writing non-emo things so please bear with me while I adjust (: I am emo by nature after all XDD bleahh. Okay, I'm trying to make this fanfic as un-boring as possible!~**_

**Chihiro's POV**

He was unconsciously familiar somehow. He was wearing blue and white clothes, his hair black as night, and eyes like the stormy sea, green and gray, hypnotizing and mesmerizing. I felt trapped in those beautiful, enticing orbs, noticing the aura of disbelief and strange delight suspended in the air around him.

His gaze continued to cut right into me, holding my soul captive with invisible, strong yet gentle hands. 'Chihiro…?'

I took one small step backward, my hands sliding along the railing, a small spark of fear igniting within me. 'How… how do you know my name?'

A streak of hurt flashed in his beautiful eyes. 'I…' suddenly his brows furrowed and he took long, powerful strides towards me. 'You shouldn't be here. Go back to where you came from!' he took a glance at the sky, slowly fading to a deep dark blue. 'Night is coming. You have to go before it turns dark. Now, go!'

I was more than happy to oblige. I took a few unsteady steps backwards before fully turning around and running full speed towards the restaurant to find my parents. 'Mom! Dad! Let's go! We need to go soon!'

I dashed into the restaurant to see two figures dressed in my parents' clothes, but they had pink ears and snouts, and snorted, horror blinded me for a few time-consuming moments. I stepped backwards, still semi-traumatized. Confusion and uncontrollable fear rippled through my entire self as I let out a short scream.

I turned and started sprinting towards the grassy meadow we had crossed coming here. But the last step of the stairs led into water. My shoes filled themselves with cold liquid as I gave a gasp and scrambled back up, stumbling to fall backwards onto the grass.

Panting lightly, I drew my legs closer to me and hugged them to myself. A faint scene of a young girl squatting on the grass with her face in her hands flashed at the back of my mind, but before I could comprehend anything, it vanished as suddenly as it had come.

I brought my hand up to cover my eyes but they didn't work because I could see a boat with bright lighting coming towards the shore _through _my hands. Shock and disbelief wrecked my whole body as I started trembling violently, part from the horror and part from the cold water soaking into my skin. I had to be dreaming. This wasn't possible, it could never. I felt compelled to just start crying, and someone would just come and comfort me and tell me I was imagining it all, but I was already fourteen, I wasn't a little kid anymore.

I shut my eyes tightly and buried my face in my knees, which were slowly becoming see-through as well. _I'm dreaming. I'll wake up soon. It'll be over soon. I'll just wait this out. _No matter how hard I tried, the trembling wouldn't stop.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and calm emanated from the touch, soothing my raging, conflicting emotions. I looked up to see the boy from before. He placed a hand under my chin and slowly tilted it up.

'Look,' he said slowly. 'You have to eat something or else you'll disappear.'

An unknown memory flashed through my mind again.

_A young girl looked up at a boy who looked similar to the one in front of me currently. _

'_You'll have to eat something or else you'll disappear from this world.'_

'_No!' the girl shook her head vehemently and looked away._

_The boy gripped her chin with his hand and pressed something white into her mouth. 'Now, chew, and swallow. Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig.'_

_The girl swallowed, and her skin slowly turned opaque again. 'Ah!' she gasped in wonder._

_The boy smiled. 'See?'_

I looked up at him as he held up something white and placed it into my mouth. I bit into and it burst, a sweet, soothing taste overwhelming me, bliss filling my terror-struck body. I watched the color return to my skin and gazed at the boy in wonder. Who was he? It was as if he was a god.

'Get up,' he said, pulling me to my feet. He held me against him and pulled us down to crouch behind a rock when a strange looking bird circled the sky above us. The feeling of being near the boy seemed strangely familiar, just like this place. It was as if I'd been here before, gone through the same things. 'Just follow me,' he said. 'We're going to cross the bridge.'

I followed him silently and I stopped when we were in front of the bridge. He looked at me and gave me a warm, encouraging smile. 'It's all right. You can just cross it.'

'I don't know,' I murmured softly. 'I just had a feeling that I should hold my breath and be as quiet as possible.'

The boy's eyes widened in pure surprise but he just shook his head. 'There is no need for secrecy.'

I took one step onto the bridge and we walked among the strange looking creatures all around us—a jumping talking frog, weird slow beings with big eyes dragging themselves along the ground.

They stopped to stare at me when I walked past, but made no comment as the boy nodded at them.

We entered the bathhouse and we got into a lift, where he turned to me. 'Chihiro…' he seemed as if he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself. The lift doors opened and we walked out. He led me through a series of confusing corridors and doors that seemed as if I had gone through some long time ago before opening the last final door.

At the end of the room was a large desk and in the chair behind it sat an old lady with a large head, dressed in a high collar, dull blue dress, many fanciful rings adorned her fingers, and a string of smoky, milk-white pearls hung on her neck.

She looked up, her huge intimidating eyes piercing right into mine, and I froze, tremors capturing my knees, making them seem as if they would buckle any second. I clenched my fists to minimize the trembling. Her eyes seemed to see right through me, and it was as if she already knew everything about me the moment we locked eyes.

'Yubaba.' The boy said solemnly, bowing slightly.

Yubaba looked at us with a critical eye. 'Haku, what is the meaning of this?'

Haku straightened, and moved closer to me, enveloping me in an aura of protectiveness. 'Yubaba, this is Chihiro.'

'I know that very well.' The old lady glared at me. 'Young lady, what are you doing here?'

I was at a loss for words. 'Well… I…'

'Please wait outside,' Yubaba abruptly ordered, something like exasperations flashing in her sharp eyes. 'I wish to speak with Haku in private.'

I looked at Haku and he nodded to encourage me. I walked out the room and shut the door quietly, leaning against the wall outside, wondering about Yubaba's question. _What _am I really doing _here?_

* * *

'Haku. That girl is back here, but she clearly does not have any memories of four years ago.'

'That was because she walked through the tunnel without looking back.' Haku answered.

'You told her to, didn't you, boy? Why did you want her to forget?' Yubaba stood up and slammed her hands on the table. 'That girl obviously loves you. And you must have realized your own feelings as well.'

'I am a River God. She is a mortal. We can never be happy together. It's better she forget about me and move on, to find someone who can treat her better than I can, to protect her throughout her entire life, than for her to be with me, someone like _me_, who can never make her happy.' Haku answered, his face an impenetrable mask of indifference.

Yubaba saw through his wall and studied the whirlpool of emotions raging in his greenish-gray eyes. 'There are some things that even us spirits, and you Gods do not know unless you try.' She paused for a while to wait for a reply she never got, before continuing. 'Her idiot parents have gone and eaten our offerings to the Gods again and turned themselves into pigs. They are in the pigpen again. I have absolutely no intention of turning them back. They can stay there and we can have some pork banquet someday soon.'

Haku bowed again and started to walk towards the door.

'Haku.'

He paused. 'Is there anything else, Yubaba?'

'Don't give up. Keep trying to help her remember.'

Haku lowered his prideful eyes for a moment before regaining composure. He opened the door and stood face to face with Chihiro.

Her brown eyes stared into his, burning with confusion before lowering and he knew.

'…I heard everything…' she whispered, and her head snapped up, locking her eyes with his. '…Haku.'

**A/N: yay chapter 2! WHEE. Okay. I think it's quite okay… I made Yubaba a little too un-Yubaba like meh, I guess it's fine. Even bad people go soft sometimes (: I had softball this morning, and I got whacked in the throat hollow with a softball bat. Man it hurt, I was like coughing and choking and had trouble breathing for two minutes. I thought I was going to die O.O"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO. Nowadays I write a lot when I'm tired. It's like a kind of de-stressing. Haha XD but basically im just super super happy XD BECAUSE TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M GONNA GO EAT SWENSONS WITH MY GOOD FRIEND PUFFEE (it's her pen name) AND AFTERWARDS GO EAT ICE CREAM WITH MY COUSINS XD I'm in a dangerously high mood now. Feel like writing heated scenes XD but of course I won't, it'll ruin the whole solemn mood of the story. Maybe in later chapters (:**_

Innocent, brown eyes gazed into cold, blazing green eyes. A complete juxtaposition. Haku stopped abruptly, his hand still on the door handle. Yubaba stood up from her chair and slammed her palms on her desk, sending showers of papers onto the ground.

Chihiro recoiled a little from fear, but regained her composure and turned to direct her attention at Haku. 'What do you mean? What were you two talking about? Me? And I wasn't supposed to know everything you were talking about _me_? My parents are in the _pigpen. _And you… you're a… a River _God _and what… what _tunnel_? And…' she lowered her eyes and her voice level dropped like a rock from a cliff. '…I…used to…love you.' There was a short silence and she looked up again. 'What did you mean by me not having any memories of four years ago? Because everything seems to connect… I feel like I've been here before. Met you before. All of you.' She turned to look at Yubaba, who was impatiently rearranging her papers with swishes of her finger.

Haku stayed silent, watching Chihiro try to take everything in. She looked vulnerable, small, afraid, confused, and beautiful. It made him want to just break his icy mask of nonchalance and just gather all of her in his arms, stroke her hair and whisper to her comforting words to soothe her racing heart. But he could not. He dropped his hand from the handle and turned to face her better while she struggled to say the right words.

'But… you were most familiar.' Chihiro's soft voice caressed his ears like music. 'I used to… love you.' There was a lilt in her voice, the last two words climbed a pitch higher, as if it wasn't exactly a statement, but not exactly a question either. But she didn't mean for it to be rhetorical. It was as if she was expecting a reply, from the way her head tilted to the side and her brown eyes washed over his face, searching for an answer.

Haku tipped her chin up to face her properly and a small spark of sorrow could be seen in his green orbs that the girl felt herself drowning in. 'Is that so hard to believe, Chihiro?'

Chihiro blinked, and a perfect tear, shaped like a crystal drop slid down the side of her perfect face, which had grown more beautiful over the four years. 'It's just… why can't I remember? Was it because of the tunnel you were talking about? If that was so, the me four years ago wouldn't care as long as you were beside me.'

Haku froze, feeling guilt rip through him. _Why did I ever tell her not to look back?_

Chihiro took a step backwards. 'What am I supposed to do now?' she asked, desperation laced her voice. 'I… I can't just let my parents get… _eaten._' Her last word trembled.

'Chihiro…'

She lifted her pleading brown pools to meet his. 'Haku…' she paused, searching her mind for what the others on the bridge had addressed him as. '…sama?'

Haku flinched visibly and he hissed, the dragon within him awakening. In a blur, Chihiro found herself pinned to the wall opposite the closed door of Yubaba's office, which was open up until a second ago. His grey-green eyes flashed with pain and exasperation, while he held Chihiro against the wall by her shoulders.

Chihiro gave a surprised squeak, her breath coming out in gasps. _What did I do wrong?_

'Don't ever, _ever _call me that again.' His voice was low and deadly.

Chihiro nodded speechlessly and Haku released her, the dragon within him falling into its slumber again. He seemed horrified that he had just done what he did, and he turned away. 'What was it you wanted to ask me?' he queried quietly.

'Well… _Haku…_ will you help me?'

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

He turned around, those bewitching green eye of his piercing right through me, and I found I couldn't move. 'Help you?'

'Help me to remember all those things that happened four years ago that I've forgotten. I want to really feel happy that I've come back, returned here after so many years. I want to feel as if I've been here before. I don't want to go through everything as a newcomer, a first time visitor.' I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. 'I want to remember how loving someone feels like.'

Haku took two steps towards me, until he was right in front of me, and I had to look up to see his face. He lifted his hand and cautiously, gently, placed it on my cheek, as if I was a fragile object, and he didn't want to break me. He withdrew his hand and looked away. 'I'll help you.'

* * *

Chihiro smiled, feeling happy for the first time all day. Haku led her to the kitchens and they found Rin, wearing a ridiculous, pink work outfit, scrubbing the basins. She turned, took a look at Chihiro, and her eyes widened until it exceeded the size of dinner plates.

'Sen!'

Chihiro frowned, confused, as the twenty-year old looking woman rushed towards her and hugged her, embraced her, ruffled her hair and commented on how she'd grown since she last saw her.

'…so pretty now! What, so you're fourteen now? Man, I've forgotten how fast you mortal humans grow! But that's all right, eh? So Haku, does she seem more appealing now? Eh? Dragon, I know you're trying your hardest to control yourself—' she finally took note of Chihiro's face. 'Sen? What's wrong? Don't you remember me? I'm Rin, remember?'

'Uh, well…' Chihiro said awkwardly, still half wrapped in Rin's embrace.

Haku removed Rin's arms from Chihiro before answering. 'She doesn't remember anything from four years ago.'

'How can that be?' Rin exclaimed. 'Why—' understanding dawned on her face and she hurled around to face the dragon, pointing accusingly at him. 'Whatever are you thinking, asking her not to look back when she crossed the tunnel that separated our two worlds? Do you want her to forget that much?'

'I thought it would be better that way.'

'Well, _you _thought, but did you ever give a thought to how _Sen _felt? Did _she _want to forget? She loved you so much, and I know you feel the same way for her, so I don't know what's going on in that dragon head of yours!' Rin continued to throw out heated insults until finally she was breathless.

Haku watched, not a single shred of emotion betraying his façade. 'Are you finished?'

Rin glared at Haku while he took Chihiro's arm and led her away to the bedchambers.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

'We will be _what_?' I practically shouted.

'Just stay calm.' Haku sounded somewhat amused. 'It's nothing much, I'm not in here for most of the time anyway.'

'But still,' I glared pointedly at him. 'We'll be _sharing a room._'

**A/N: I can just imagine the expressions on their faces XD well, well, what has our dear Chihiro gotten herself into this time? XDD anyway there was softball today as well… hmm. Did weights of 12kg and killed my arm. And baked under the sun. next time I should bring an egg and fry it on the ground. Save electricity XD haha anyway yay I updated. I hope Chihiro remembers soon. It's so sad for Haku XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't know what to write to continue off from the last part in chapter 3 -.- darn, I feel retarded now. Maybe I should just leave this story hanging… this will be a painstakingly short chapter as I sprained my finger during softball on Wednesday and it hurts to type even now **_

**Chihiro's POV**

Haku was right. He was hardly ever in his room. However, guilt ate away inside me knowing that he would have to take the futon while I had his bed. Arguing with him made no difference and it would end up with the argument going his way: the bed was mine, and the futon his. The urge to budge his steel mind subsided after a while and I accepted the bed without further complaint.

* * *

Haku slid the door open a little, drinking in the sight of Chihiro sitting on the window seat wrapped in a towel, her still-wet, shoulder-length brown locks loose from its ponytail. Her eyes were fixed on the fathomless, starless sky outside, captured by the perplexing bewitchment that the simple yet enigmatic sight held.

She was unmistakably breathtaking, and any lesser man would find it hard to control himself. Haku felt the dragon within him arousing, and fought to suppress it. He opened the door wider and walked in, making his presence known.

Chihiro gave a start and clambered off the seat, holding her towel tighter around herself. A faint blush stained her cheeks as she realized just what she was wearing. 'I'm…I'm sorry…I'll go get dressed now…'

'It doesn't matter.' Haku said in a low, lilting voice. 'I don't think you would have minded this if you remembered who I was.'

'And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?' Chihiro's eyebrows lifted, embarrassment forgotten, her mind wandering off to find out what meaning Haku's words were hiding.

'You will find out when you remember.' Haku answered, the tone of his voice was obviously taunting and teasing Chihiro, who stalked towards him and placed a fist on his chest, pushing him back until he was pressed up against the wall, earning a skeptical look from Haku.

'Listen up, dragon,' she said in her most controlled voice. 'You are doing nothing to help me remember at all, like what you promised, and what you are doing now is called "pissing off", do you un-der-stand?' she accompanied each syllable of the last word with a soft blow on his hard muscled chest.

'Chihiro, calm down, your towel is falling off.'

Chihiro stiffened.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

'Oh crap…' I muttered, pulling my towel up a little, clenching the fabric in my fists. I glared at Haku. 'You don't seem the slightest bit remorseful.'

I couldn't explain why, but I felt oddly comfortable around him, like an old friend. It made the urge to regain my memories all the more desperate.

'Remorseful?' Haku gave a low laugh.

'Yes, remorseful—'

Haku's arms encircled my waist and I felt him spin me around so that I was the one pinned against the wall. His emerald eyes penetrated mine so intensely I felt a shiver run down my back.

'Wha—what?' I stammered, a small spark of fear igniting within me.

Haku leaned down and slowly, gently, pressed his lips against mine. Shock coursed through me as if I'd been struck by lightning. His lips started to move, guiding mine with his as my eyes fluttered close. His hands slid up my back and held me more tightly against him as his kisses grew more intense and desperate, and mine eventually matched up to his.

I felt his longing and loneliness. I could feel how much he missed me for the past four years, but most of all, I could feel how much he loved me. His love flowed into me through his kisses and I felt myself tremble at the power of it.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

'Haku…'

'Hmm?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'What?'

His words were soft against my lips, his kisses gentle once more.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and I knew, even though I couldn't remember, I knew that he was the only person whom I could ever love.

He gave me a small smile. 'Isn't it obvious?' he pressed another kiss onto my lips. 'It's because I love you.'

**A/N: yayy. It's a lot of fluff. (: I'm feeling feverish. Maybe it's the cause? XD please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOHOHO. Tadaima! I was out celebrating Chinese new year! Whooo. I'm finally updating but this is gonna be random, as this story is in the first place lol XD should I have more heated sessions in this? Review and vote yes or no XD **__**TAKE NOTE: I don't really see any point in continuing this story if nobody's bothering to read it. What a waste of time. If anybody wants me to continue, seriously, PLEASE review, even a smiley face like (: will do. So I can count my reviews and see if I should continue.**__** haha and OMG **__**PUFFEE**__** YES, YOU, FREAKING UPDATE YOUR FANFICC.**_

**Chihiro's POV**

I didn't know if I should cry or laugh or say 'thank you'. However, I knew that deep in his heart there was one answer that he was expecting to hear, wishing to hear, _dying _to hear, and that was 'I love you too', but I couldn't say it. Not now. Not when I still could not remember hardly anything about him.

And he knew too. Even if I said it back to him, there would be no satisfaction, just plain, boring words meant to pacify him, a false sense of hope and probably more destructive than anything that can be physically inflicted.

So I said the only thing I could think of to say. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered as softly as I could. 'I'll try my best to remember. I promise.'

I felt Haku's hold on my waist tighten as he held me closer to him. 'I'll be waiting.'

I stayed in his arms for a long time, just feeling his warmth engulfing me, his arms around me, his breath near my face, his scent overwhelming my senses, his whole self just being close to me.

Something pulled in the depth of my sea of lost memories, searching desperately for anything, anything to fix in with the jigsaw puzzle of this familiarity. It was driving me insane. I felt so close to my forgotten past, but yet I knew I was far away from it. And I wasn't getting any closer.

I felt my eyelids drift shut with my head on his shoulder, feeling exhaustion creeping into my consciousness due to my vigorous, internal battle. My head nodded over his shoulder and I felt myself being hurled into an endless vortex of black light, wondering if I would ever see bright spots in my eye for looking directly at the sun ever again.

* * *

Haku had to use all his willpower to let Chihiro down from him, but found it slightly difficult. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, and her arms around his torso, handfuls of his white and blue shirt clenched in her fists. And she was asleep.

He carefully laid her down on the bed, slowly untangling her legs and arms from himself, being extra sure that he towel wasn't going to fall off and expose herself, which would cause the dragon in him to explode out of its boundaries and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing whatever his darkest desires were.

Just as he was about to get off from the bed, Chihiro's hand grabbed his shirt in her unconsciousness and pulled him back down. The accident caused him to press his lips against hers and the ultimate bit of self control was smashed to smithereens.

He licked her lips and kissed her, stunned that even while sleeping she could still have him wrapped around her little finger, and even more so when she started to kiss him back.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Rin entered. She froze in the doorway and stared. Haku looked up and saw her. And that was when he realized that in their passion, Chihiro's towel had loosened and was no longer wrapped around her.

He gave a low growl, the sound vibrating deep in his throat, and he felt the spider's thread connecting his sanity and the dragon within him snap and merge together.

**A/N: lol more fluff XD don't you just love fluff? I do! XD review! If I don't get reviews I dont continue! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay I'm finally updating (: have been dying to all week IM SORRY! Yay I got 4 reviews (: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED XD yesh for your sake I am updating (:**_

Haku felt the dragon-like desire grow within him and desperately tried to resist it. He took one look at the sleeping face that resembled childlike innocence and felt the guilt welling up. He shut his eyes tightly. No matter how much he wanted her, there was no way he could bring himself to hurt her.

Rin stood in the doorway, unsure if she should enter the room, or if she should remain where she was and pretend to be invisible even though her pink work uniform was anything but insignificant.

Haku opened his left eye a slit and shot a pleading look at Rin, which seemed more like a warning glare, due to the internal battle that was raging inside his lithe, muscled body. He jerked his head to Chihiro while his fingers gripped the foot of the bed so hardly that the wood started to splinter, and sawdust fell to the white, jade-streaked marble floor.

Rin hurried to Chihiro and firstly rewrapped the towel around her. She turned back to Haku. 'I think you should leave here for a while. I'll just put some clothes on the poor kid and then I'll shout for you. You better be rethinking whatever you were planning to do, dragon. If you dare hurt Sen I'll make you pay.'

Haku wordlessly left the room, a hand to his wrinkling forehead.

Rin slid a yukata around Chihiro and tied it at around the waist before gently laying Chihiro back on the bed and covering her with the white comforters. She sat on a chair beside the bed and smoothed Chihiro's hair from her face. 'My, my, Sen,' she sighed. 'You've really grown up. You're no longer the scrawny little beansprout you used to be. It's no wonder you've driven Haku to the edge of crazy.'

She walked out of the room to see Haku leaning against the wall opposite, his green eyes observing her carefully. 'Rin, is she dressed?'

'Of course!' Rin snorted. 'You think I'd just let ya do whatever you want to her when she's so vulnerable?'

'Thank you, Rin.'

'Now, you better not make her cry, or you'll have to answer to me.' Rin gave Haku another hard look and left.

Finally, Rin had accepted Haku.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

I woke up when the sun started to heat up my eyelids, causing me to see bright little spots beneath the closed eyes. I opened my eyes and yawned, sitting up, and looking around. I looked down and realized that I was no longer wearing my towel. Instead, I was donned in a black yukata with gold and blue dragons embroidered on it. I smiled and fell back into the pillows when a thought streaked through my happy, dazed, mind.

_Who could have put it on for me?_

Haku? My cheeks reddened and I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly overwhelming with self-consciousness. Then he must have seen it all. I buried my face in my knees and rocked backwards, forwards, he couldn't have, it was probably someone else… but who?

I walked cautiously to the door and was about to step out when I felt strong, warm arms encircle my waist and hold me against a comforting chest. I didn't even have to look behind to know it was Haku. 'What a great way to say good morning,' I remarked, feeling my face heat up.

'Good morning,' he murmured in my ear, his voice barely above a whisper.

I didn't know why I felt so relaxed and safe in his arms. I closed my eyes, using this as an opportunity to try and remember something.

_Currents… gentle flowing water… sunshine… a pink shoe floating in the water… a little girl tottered over to the edge and reached out an arm. She fell in. Suddenly, it was dark and cold, it was hard to breathe… bubbled exploded from her mouth. A streak of silver, a glimmer of ice blue, and I saw a dragon. A graceful, smooth dragon, and the girl gripped tightly to the horns from its head. They burst out of the surface and the sunshine was warm again… the girl sat on the bank next to a boy about her age, also dripping wet. The boy had green black hair that reached no further than his shoulders, and his sea-green eyes blazed with fiery concern. The girl tilted her head to the side and smiled._

I snapped my eyes open.

The boy had been Haku.

Which meant… the girl was probably me.

I turned around to face Haku, who immediately tilted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss. His fingers lingered on my face when he pulled back. He traced my lips and stroked my cheek with one finger. 'You remembered how your shoe fell into me didn't you?'

'I… fell in and you saved me,' I breathed out in wonder.

'Yes, I did.'

'That was when I first started to love you. I could feel it.' I said, surprised that the words just tumbled out.

'And I you,' he answered, combing his fingers through my hair.

And then I realized. Did that mean he could read my mind? I looked up at him, my eyes widening.

He chuckled softly. 'Yes I can,' he smiled. 'And I wasn't the one who dressed you. I had Rin do the job.'

I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there forever. Haku got the hint and his lips tilted up to the right in a delicious grin, too irresistible not to kiss.

**A/N: YAY! Chihiro remembered one of many memories. Don't you feel happy for her? XD AS USUAL, PLEASE REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE! XD A SMILEY IS OKAY TOO! It shows that at least you took the time to appreciate my effort (: I LOVE U GUYS.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry! I had exams! ): I was wondering, if the story was becoming too boring or uneventful and just plain random. So you could critique or something just drop a review and I'll try to spice things up! XD**_

**Chihiro's POV**

Things were going well. I got along well with Haku. Maybe a little _too _well. I remembered things a little at a time, vague memories like wearing the kind of ridiculous pink garb like Rin does. And there was this time there was a supposed stink spirit in the bathhouse, but turned out to be a River God. It was almost impossible.

How could I have forgotten such impactful things? They were the kind of hectic, near impossible and way ridiculous things that one would never be able to imagine could happen. But I had experienced such things, and yet, I had gone and forgotten them.

All because I didn't look back? It didn't make sense to me.

I was enjoying my life. My current life, and I didn't know how long I had until I had to wake up and face reality. I guess I didn't really give it much thought. I just locked myself in the present and tried hard to dig up the past. Whatever it was, I gave my all to letting the future seem far away.

Until that day. The day _he _came.

* * *

Chihiro was feeling a little down from the decision that she had just made. Her parents would forget about her. Yubaba had offered her a chance to stay in the spirit world. But unfortunately, her parents did not have the choice. And Chihiro had taken up Yubaba's offer, on the account that her parents be reverted from pigs and sent back to the human world, with absolutely no memories of her.

Everyone else in the human world would also eventually forget about her, and in time, she would be a faded memory. She would be nonexistent.

But in order to stay with Haku, Rin and everyone else, and to recall her lost memories, Chihiro and chosen to remain without a farewell to her parents.

She had never a decision more rash than that.

And right after, Haku had pounced on her and demanded her reason for making such an unreasonable choice.

'Don't you think you're being a little ungrateful to your parents, Chihiro?' he hissed. 'How could you leave them, and even take away their memories of you? And why didn't you consult me before going to see Yubaba?'

Chihiro, still moping over her earlier matters, had had enough. Her fuse was burning out. 'And why should I consult you before doing _anything _beforehand? Are you my master? Am I your slave? Your pet? No, I am _not_. I am another existence; I have my own permission to do anything I wish. I control _me._ You don't _own _me, River _God_.'

Haku had snapped and pinned Chihiro to the wall with inhuman speed and strength. Chihiro was too angry to be surprised, she just glared up at him and demanded to be released.

'_Chihiro._ What is _wrong _with you?' Haku leaned in close to Chihiro. 'They gave birth to you, raised you, and you abandon them?'

'Technically, they do not recall ever having given birth to me, or raising me,' Chihiro had shot back, irate, and started struggling.

'Chihiro…' his voice was filled with warning, but Chihiro ignored it.

'Leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to you.'

Haku, finally realizing what he was doing, released Chihiro's hands and stepped back.

Chihiro straightened her shirt and turned away, stalking out towards the entrance of the bathhouse, intending to walk out and get away from the cursed place, across the bridge.

But when she flung open the heavy red wood doors, a silhouette outlined by the moonlight stood in front of the entrance, grinning so widely his teeth shone white in the dark.

Chihiro reeled backwards, shock trembling from her beating heart all the way down to her toes.

**A/N: yay updated. REVIEW! OR I WONT CONTINUEE. Im wrecking my brains out here thinking of the plot when nobody bothers to encourage me? T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm updating again! XD sick of me yet? I'll go on a little break if you think you're seeing me too often. I am going to change the summary. Of course, just add in a plot or two, but yeah. Hope you like my new OC. I think he's hot. XD I think my coach is starting to become even more sadistic. What is it with her? There are 7 days in a week, and weekends are canceled out, so now she wants us to stay back on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday AND Friday? It's making my murderous side surface.. anyway, blabbering done, here's the chapter! XD**_

**Chihiro's POV**

He had blazing crimson eyes and short, cropped dark green hair. His outer appearance was only about one or two years older than I was. He took one step forward and I could feel the height difference between us. I trembled before his intimidating presence.

He lowered his face to be level with mine and cupped my chin with a hand. I was too afraid to resist. He had an aura of authority practically radiating from him, and I wondered what would become of me if I made someone like him an enemy.

'Well,' he mused in a smooth, lilting voice, not too deep, and not too high, in fact, quite perfect. 'Aren't you a human? And a beautiful one, at that.'

I felt my senses return to me and I jerked away from his grip and all-too-knowing observing eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and asked, 'who are you?'

He straightened up and arched a perfect eyebrow. 'Well, it is probably rude that I didn't introduce myself.' He extended a hand. 'Pleased to meet you. Call me Reida, no need for courtesy.'

I stared stupidly at his hand, not knowing what to do.

He took another step forward, hand still extended. 'And who might you be?'

'O…Ogino…Chihiro.'

He reached down and took my hand in his tight grasp. 'Ah, Chihiro-chan, nice to meet you.'

'Reida-san—'

He placed a finger on my lips. 'Shh, Chihiro-chan. Didn't you hear me just now?'

'R…Reida.'

'Isn't that better, now?' he released his grasp and happened to look behind me. 'What do we have here? We haven't seen each other for a long time now, have we, Kohaku?'

I turned around to see Haku. His posture was rigid, his lips set in a tight, white line, and his emerald eyes burning with unfathomable fury. 'Indeed,' he hissed out. 'And what, may I ask, are you doing at our humble bathhouse, Reida-sama?'

My eyes widened. Reida-_sama_? Who have I just addressed so informally?

'Haku, can't I just drop by sometime to visit my dear old friend?' Reida's eyebrows lifted in mock hurt.

'Everytime you drop by to "visit" me, you cause a big disruption here at the bathhouse, and then leave with at least one thing that was once in our proud possession.'

'My, my, Haku, aren't you being an ungrateful host now?' Reida suddenly turned to me. 'Well, Chihiro-chan? Don't you think Haku is being a little hostile?' his fingers brushed against my cheek, and I shuddered at his touch.

'Don't touch her!'

We both turned at Haku's snarl. He was literally boiling with rage. In a split second, he had appeared beside me, and in another split second, he had me with him a good ten feet away from Reida.

'Haku!' I gasped. 'What are you doing?'

'Chihiro, Reida-sama is the king's son, and he is the most powerful spirit in the Spirit World. His powers not only exceed mine and Yubaba's, he is even more powerful than the king himself.' Haku's expression was grim.

'Show more hospitality to a visitor, won't you?'

The voice came from behind us, and we whirled around. How did he get behind us without us knowing? Was he really as powerful as Haku had said?

Haku immediately pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively.

'You don't have to treat me like a monster, dragon. I have no reason, and no intention to hurt Chihiro-chan.' Reida grinned, and I could detect elements of danger and deception in it.

Haku narrowed his emerald orbs. 'Would you like to meet Yubaba, Reida-sama?'

'That was my original motive, Haku. Would you be so kind as to inform her of my arrival on my behalf? But before that, I would like to speak with you.'

Haku nodded curtly and the two of them disappeared and reappeared back to the entrance of the bathhouse. I assumed they didn't want me to hear what they were going to talk about and stayed in my spot, waiting.

After a few minutes, they both returned, with Haku looking like Death himself.

I walked towards him. 'Haku…?'

'Chihiro. We're going to tell Yubaba of Reida-sama's arrival.'

He turned and headed towards the lift. I made a move to follow, but Reida tapped me on the shoulder.

'Would you mind staying, Chihiro-chan? I would like to speak with you as well.'

Haku gave a low growl. 'Reida-sama…'

'Don't be a spoilsport, Haku. Share the lovely girl. Now go tell Yubaba I'd like to see her.'

Haku's eyes flashed in annoyance and he disappeared into the lift.

Now it was just me… and Reida. He studied me for a moment, his eyes shaded and expression unreadable. Finally, in a gentle and calming voice, he said, 'Chihiro-chan, please listen to what I'm about to tell you.'

* * *

'What is it, Haku?' Yubaba continued to stamp the stacks of papers in front of her, and didn't look up.

'Yubaba. Reida is back.' Haku's voice was deadly and filled with murderous intent.

Yubaba's head snapped up. 'What's that spoilt brat of the king doing here at our bathhouse?'

'He wishes to speak with you.' Haku snarled.

'About?'

'The king has decided that it is time for his son to be wed, and Reida has to choose his bride—from our bathhouse. If he does not make his choice, or if no girl agrees to wed him, the bathhouse will be in trouble.' The feral look in Haku's eyes remained.

'But there will be Yuna who would be fine with marrying the king's son, and also, the most powerful spirit in this world.' Yubaba's voice had become hoarse. 'The king is without doubt, aiming for Chihiro.'

'What,' Haku growled, 'do you mean exactly.'

Yubaba stood up, and waved her finger, tidying up the desk. 'Haku, this is urgent, where is the girl right now?'

Haku stiffened. 'She is with Reida at the moment.'

Yubaba hissed. 'You fool.'

* * *

I was standing behind Reida when Yubaba and Haku stepped out from the lift. The fear clenched my heart.

Yubaba eyed Reida suspiciously. 'What an honorable opportunity to receive a visit from you, Reida-sama.'

'Ah, yes,' Reida turned to look at Haku coolly. 'I assume you have briefed Yubaba on your earlier conversation.'

'No less,' Haku retorted.

'I assume you have met Chihiro.' Yubaba said carefully, as if she was testing the ground to see if she would be stepping onto a minefield.

'Of course, I have met the lovely Chihiro-chan.' Reida turned to me, smiling gently, and I felt his fingers caressing mine behind his back in apology and encouragement.

'And?' Yubaba pressed on.

'Chihiro-chan will be wed to me, and this bathhouse will retain its top position in the Spirit World.' Reida said without hesitation and full of confidence.

Haku and Yubaba recoiled in shock.

I could see the hurt blazing in Haku's beautiful emerald eyes that I knew I would miss. I wanted to just reach out and touch his face, to kiss him. But I had to hold back.

'Is this true, Chihiro?' Yubaba said in a dangerous monotone.

'Yes,' I whispered. It was soft, but in the dead silence, everyone could no doubt hear me. 'Yes, it's true.'

**A/N: Yo people. Things are starting to become interesting now, yeah? XD OMG I love Reida. So hot! Okay, to me, but maybe there'll be some people who will hate him for tearing Haku and Chihiro apart. Forgive him, but it's the damn king's fault (: AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! XD smileys are okay too (:**


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI! Busy busy busy… no other words to describe my especially hectic week, and also, I didn't expect to update today, with the extremely distracting thought of Sunday being tomorrow^^ ah well, don't bother with the Sunday comment unless my motherly ex-chairman(2010) Chung Min Qi, from TKGS class 2E1 of year 2011, decided to read this, and sees this, I am going to die. And I will die HARD. No, not the movie, but I will die HARD. Hard and BAD. Oh wow, maybe she's reading yaoi and doesn't bother about T-rated stories anymore XD Anyway, chapter coming~**_

Haku and Yubaba could only stare wordlessly as Reida placed his hand on the small of Chihiro's back and guided her out of the bathhouse, the big wooden red doors swinging shut behind them.

Haku's emerald eyes blazed with more fire than Yubaba had seen in years. She could see wisps of spirit particles surrounding Haku, beginning to take on the shape of the dragon within him, showing that his anger was soon going to spin out of control, and Yubaba had to stop him.

'Haku—'

With an indescribably deafening roar, Haku stood in the eye of a blue dragon cyclone, mercilessly wrecking everything near him. Yubaba could only stand in her sphee of protection, watching the broken-hearted dragon thrash in the depths of his newfound pain.

* * *

'Reida-san—Reida,' Chihiro said softly.

Reida turned around to look at her, his scarlet orbs flashing in the dark. 'Chihiro-chan.'

'Are you…sure…that nothing will happen to the bathhouse now…that I have agreed to be the girl who will…_marry you_?' Chihiro's brown eyes shone with new tears.

Reida looked away. He had noticed the emphasis Chihiro had imposed on the last two words, and guilt twisted his heart painfully. It was against his nature to render others to tears, but for this he had no choice.

He might be damn powerful, even more powerful than the king, but that was only strength. In terms of authority, he was ranked below the king as his heir and son, and that was what forbid him to disobey the king.

'Chihiro-chan, I assure you the bathhouse will be fine, please… please don't worry,' he was suddenly behind her, his arm around her waist and the other holding her hand, as desperate means of comfort.

Chihiro gave a small squeak of surprise when she felt herself in Reida's embrace. She started to relax into his warm body when she remembered who he was and quickly jerked away, whirling around to face him. She saw a look of hurt streak across his red eyes but she couldn't be too sure. 'Reida…' she said, still trying to get used to calling him without a suffix.

'I'm sorry, if I seem to be a despicable person.' Reida said in a low, husky voice.

'Oh… no, I don't think that—'

'It's all right if you hate me, Chihiro-chan. I know you love Haku and I just appeared out of nowhere proposing to you with a threat attached to your refusal, and I understand that you're not in favor of me right now, so if you hate me, there is nothing I can say.'

Chihiro stared at him in silence, watching his perfect face carefully. She swept her eyes to the ground. 'I guess I don't exactly like you.'

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

It wasn't his fault… right?

He seemed like a nice enough person. He was kind to me, he was gentle, and when he explained the whole situation, he was able to make the threat sound like an invitation. And when he asked me if I would marry him, I just felt honored.

But when I heard of the consequences of refusal, my world came crashing down. I thought, _this really great looking prince is proposing to me. But hey, I already love Haku, and wow, if I say no, the pride and joy of the one I love will be destroyed._ And I just went mentally insane.

And I said yes.

Because I would rather have Haku be happy with the bathhouse than be with him everyday seeing his sorrow painted on his angelic features.

But the hardest thing was telling Haku that I would be marrying Reida. I could feel my heart breaking slowly.

'Chihiro-chan. We're here.'

I looked up into Reida's face. He gave me a small, encouraging smile. I guess if I really did marry him, I wouldn't be abused and treated badly. At least he'd care and protect me.

'Oh. Are we going to see the king?' I asked, my heart starting to beat harder.

Reida studied me for a moment. 'I'm sorry,' was all he said.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

The king was fat and short and I wondered how he could fit a lower part of his body so huge into a tiny golden throne like the one before me. 'Your Majesty,' I said, my voice trembling, and my knee shaking so hard when I bowed that it almost buckled and I nearly fell.

'Ogino Chihiro, are you not?' the king asked in a nasal voice.

I flinched visibly.

'Yes, sir.'

'What a fine bride you will make for my dear son.'

I could feel Reida stiffening beside me. 'Father.'

'Ah, yes, yes, Reida.' The king turned his narrow eyes on me. 'Chihiro, since you two will soon be wed, I do not have any protests against you two sharing a bedchamber.' There was a gleam in his eye.

I started, and stood up straight, shocked. 'Your Majesty—'

'Dismissed.' The king said nonchalantly.

'Father, she is only fourteen—'

'Please stay out of my sight until I call for you two.' The king waved a hand and two guards entered the room to escort me and Reida out.

The guard gestured with a hand. 'Miss, please follow me.'

I followed.

* * *

Reida closed the door behind them and looked at Chihiro.

Chihiro blushed and looked away onto the ground.

'Chihiro-chan…'

She looked back up. 'What is it, Reida?'

'I'm…sorry…'

Chihiro could tell that the other teen was just as confused. 'Reida… I was wondering, spirits live longer and age slower. You look fifteen, but how old are you really?' she tried to change the subject, interested to know the number of zeros Reida had in his age.

Reida looked somewhat surprised. 'Oh. Actually, I'm sixteen.'

'I know,' Chihiro replied, confused, but your real age is?'

'It's sixteen. I'm not an old spirit. I was just born sixteen years ago.'

Chihiro gave a startled yelp of disbelief. 'I thought you'd be a thousand years old or something.'

'Oh, no, I'm not,' Reida laughed.

Chihiro felt drawn to his laugh and joined him.

One minute they were laughing, the next, Chihiro found herself pinned onto the bed, staring into the crimson eyes of Reida who loomed above her, holding her wrists above her head.

'…Reida…' she breathed.

'Chihiro.'

The way he said her name made her shiver with an unnamed pleasure. It felt comforting, safe, and protective.

She felt her eyelids flutter close as Reida leaned down to kiss her.

And she felt guilty. Guilty that she was disappointed when he broke the kiss only a few minutes later.

She had such a wild craving for such a painfully forbidden satisfaction.

**A/N: oh no~ Chihiro's feeling confused now o.o what's gonna happen? XD PLEASE REVIEW. I know you guys read my story, but I really wanna hear your thoughts about this thing so I can be assured I'm actually fulfilling your cravings out there. SO PLEASE REVIEW. Smileys are fine too (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This was the worst week of the year so far. Wrecking havoc every DAY. Monday was all right and so was Tuesday. Wednesday was great up till evening I just wanted to die and strike one day off every week of the calendar and pretend it doesn't exist. Thursday was pretty much an emo day for me. I hardly talked. Heck, classmates actually noticed I was normal, and when I asked for their definition of me being normal, they said I was only normal when I'm crazy. And so I tried to be crazy today. I really tried. But I don't know if I was crazy enough to be normal. Next chapter up. **_

Chihiro stared up at Reida, her brown pools clashing with burning crimson orbs. There was a moment of silence as they continued to lock eyes. Finally Chihiro lowered hers and contented herself with staring at Reida's jaw.

'Chihiro…chan.'

Chihiro's eyes flicked up for a second before she returned to the previous spot. 'Hmm?'

'I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission before I went on ahead to do what I liked.'

'It's…okay,' Chihiro managed to get out.

Cool slender fingers tilted her chin up to face his hypnotizing windows to his soul. 'Chihiro,' he said huskily. 'Its' not "okay", you know that your heart, body and soul belong to Haku, and so do I, do you really categorize our recent actions as "okay", or are you regretting it?'

'I…don't know,' Chihiro whispered. 'I'm not sure anymore.'

'You're tired,' Reida said abruptly, getting up from their compromising position and swung his legs over the other side of the bed. 'Just sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll stay on this side, don't worry I won't do anything.'

Chihiro's cheeks reddened. 'I…know that.'

* * *

Haku struggled against the magically enhanced iron clasps around his wrists which long chain dragged across the cold cement floor and eventually disappeared into the concrete of the wall. He tugged his right arm, giving a grunt as blue sparks enveloped his hand and jolted him. He growled dangerously and whipped his head up to glare at the old lady in front of him.

'Haku, stop struggling. You are not going anywhere until that insanity of yours fades.'

'Yubaba, let. Me. Go.' Haku pronounced each syllable slowly, death and threat dripping from his voice.

'You're staying here until I say you can leave.' Yubaba turned and walked out of the cellar, bolting the wooden door.

Haku threw his head back and his enraged demonic roar ricocheted around the dark basement.

* * *

Chihiro was confused. Her mind was a big mess. There was nothing she could do about her situation. She missed Haku, that was an absolute given. She loved Haku… or did she? He was her first love, the mystery boy from her lost memories. It was Haku. But if that was so, she should be remembering everything by now.

And her parents. She gave them up. Suddenly she just wanted them back. To be back in the human world, to forget about the Spirit World once again. She wanted to be free from all these unnecessary pain and suffering.

But she had made a choice.

And there was no going back.

* * *

**Reida's POV**

She looked ravishing while she slept. Her arm thrown up beside her head, her shoulder-length brown hair spread messily but yet enchantingly around her. The way her chest rose and fell while she breathed, and the slight part of her lips.

It made me want to kiss her right there and then.

And it made me decide one thing.

I was going to protect her, I was going to protect Chihiro from my father no matter what it took, even if it meant going against the king. I would make sure that Chihiro got back together with Haku again, and live safely on in the bathhouse. I was not going to let such an innocent, breathtaking girl break her heart.

I was going to be the hero.

Even though heroes don't get happy endings.

**A/N: yeah. im sorry its an emo chapter... it follows my mood you know T.T im feeling damn down, sorry. anyway please review. thanks (:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I lost all my inspiration for writing. Im sorry if this chapter is really crappy. **_

Chihiro opened her eyes and blinked slowly, noticing the high ceiling draped with red silk for the first time.

_Where am I?_

Memories flashed through her head and she winced from the slight pain.

_The girl was on the train next to a black figure with a masked head, holding a plump rodent and a small bird. Her eyes stared unblinkingly out of the window, an expression of serenity yet worry plastered onto her smooth features as the sky slowly dimmed and turned black._

_They were the only ones left in the train. _

_They alighted at the most deserted looking place ever imaginable, shoes crunching on the mud and gravel as they took cautious steps towards the dark canopy before them._

_A spot of light accompanied by a clicking sound approached, and a jumping lamp stopped before them, somehow able to convince the girl and her companions to follow it and they arrived at a small house where the lamp attached itself to the fence and swung normally._

_The door opened and Yubaba appeared._

'_I am Zeniba,' the Yubaba-lookalike offered. 'Yubaba's twin sister.'_

_They entered the house and the memory faded._

'Chihiro-chan?'

Chihiro turned her head on the pillow to face the warm voice that was whispered in her ear. Her sight was overwhelmed with scarlet orbs that overflowed with affection.

Her eyelids started to flutter shut when she registered the mere inch between their faces and snapped open. She scooted away from him and sat up in the bed abruptly, accidentally banging her head onto the headboard.

'Ow,' she muttered, her voice still brimming with sleep.

'Chihiro-chan, that was clumsy. Are you all right?'

She faced Reida, a faint rose colour starting to dust her pale cheeks. 'I—I'm…fine,' she stuttered.

'Good morning,' Reida said in a husky morning voice, stretching his body and arms over his head, the bottom of his shirt riding up and exposing a generous part of his tanned muscled torso.

Chihiro's eyes were involuntarily drawn and she hurriedly averted her gaze, feeling the embarrassment heat her cheeks up more.

'Well then,' Reida said, 'shall we go for breakfast?'

Chihiro looked up, surprised to see Reida already at the door, holding it open for her.

'That's…' she managed to say.

'…fast?' Reida completed her statement. 'Thanks. Now I'm hungry. You coming?'

Chihiro stumbled off his bed and followed him out.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

Reida stirred mixed feelings in me. My stomach felt fluttery, and my head light whenever he was near me, even though the feeling was not as strong as when Haku was near me, it was obvious that Reida was catching up quite quickly, and it confused me all the more.

Haku was who I loved.

Not Reida.

…or maybe, things change right?

I placed a chunk of potato into my mouth, averting my attention to Reida, who was drinking some sort of tea opposite me.

Luckily, the king was not around, or I wouldn't be able to eat a morsel.

'Chihiro-chan,' Reida suddenly said.

I started. 'Yes?'

'What would you do…' he trailed off.

'What would I do…?' I prompted, feeling my breath hitch in my throat as I somewhat guessed what he would ask. He was going to tell me that it was impossible to get back together with Haku. And that I would never be able to see him ever again.

He frowned and looked away, running a hand through his dark green hair, tousling it in a hormone-stimulating manner. 'I guess it's not important.'

Anything he had to say was important.

'It's okay,' I insisted. 'What is it?'

'What if I were to tell you that I've fallen in love with you?' his question was rushed, his eyes flashing, intensely burning into mine, penetrating me, capturing me, holding me prisoner in his possessive gaze.

I stopped breathing. 'Reida…'

'Would you ever feel the same way for me?' he whispered.

We were the only ones in the room, and yet I felt paranoid someone would overhear our conversation. Someone like Haku.

I didn't answer.

'Chihiro?'

The way he said my name made me want to cry, made me want to escape, away from his affection, his worry, his smile, away from him. But it also made me want to lose myself in him, to just pretend nothing mattered anymore.

I looked up to face him.

He looked back expectantly.

And I gave him my answer.

* * *

Haku's emerald eyes glowed more demonically, and slowly died down to its normal dark green. His slumped against the wall, feeling the strength drain from his arms and legs as he stopped struggling, finally claiming victory in the battle between him and the dragon in him.

His breathing was labored and perspiration flowed down his forehead, falling drop by drop from the tip of his nose, his chin, and soaking up in his clothes. His eyes were half closed from exhaustion. He felt half dead.

The cellar door opened and Yubaba entered.

He looked up wearily.

'Good. I felt the decrease in your power and the evil aura is no longer surrounding you.' Yubaba walked towards him and with a light tap on the chains with her index finger, they turned into dust and fell onto the ground in a pile.

Haku tried to stand up but crashed straight back down onto the ground with a groan.

'You need to recuperate. I won't let you go and look for Chihiro right now.' Yubaba tapped Haku's forehead and he felt himself falling and falling into the darkness, into a vortex, his head rolling to the side against the wall as his eyes fully closed.

The last coherent thought he could form was a single word: _Chihiro…_

**A/N: it's done. Well. I haven't updated for about… one week? I have softball. And I had a game yesterday and today… yeah. And the past week was havoc. Will the smses and calls ever stop? I'm not answering them. I'm not going to fall into your trap again. Once is enough for me. I'm not a toy. **

**I'm sorry about the rambling. Please review if you want me to update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! *cowers in dark corner* I'm sorry!**

**It's been... say, one and a half years? I am SO sorry... I deleted chapter 12 the previous time, right, and promised that I would rewrite it. So I was going through all my files on the computer today, and I came across all my Hollow Memories documents. Read them all, read the original chapter 12, and the bit of chapter 13 i'd written until i decided to scrap that part.  
**

**Let's just say I felt like I'd done Spirited Away, Haku and Chihiro injustice. So I'm going to rewrite chapter 12 now, and then I'll upload it. Soon. Not 1 and a half years later, really promise this time. But it's been a long time, so... My writing style _might_ have changed, slightly.  
**

**I'm having Final Year Exams at the moment, so I won't be able to upload _immediately, _and I'm also working on chapters of my other fanfics, like my Naruto fics and Gintama fics that I have also sort of abandoned.  
**

**All you guys who didn't unsubscribe, I really need to thank you (: But fear not! You won't regret staying subscribed (: You'll have it soon enough, really.  
**

**Just hold on a little longer... my exams end on 5 October.  
**

**Countdown with me! (: Love you guys!  
**

**LOVEEEEE,  
**

**Shiroi (:  
**


End file.
